8 Bit D
8 Bit D&D is CyberMoonStudios's sole Flash movie on Newgrounds. It is a parody of the public perception of the game Dungeons and Dragons and the video game Final Fantasy. Story The movie is narrated by a person who is concerned about the effects of Dungeons and Dragons on children. He is convinced that it is "Satan's Game," and makes them vulnerable to damnation. He states that his group has set up a hidden camera to witness an actual game. At this point, the scene shifts to a dungeon, where a sorcerer is having the environment described to him by a mysterious voice. They are interrupted by another player in real life, who is in the kitchen. The scene shifts to a house in the real world, where three players and a game master can be seen. At this point, a chaotic three-way conversation erupts between the guy in the kitchen, who is shouting at the others from across the room, the game master, who is shouting back at him, and the player in the dungeon, who wants to cast a spell. Apparently, none of the players are particularly experienced, since they ask about simple rules, spontaneously change their character sheets, and even forget where there characters are in the game. Eventually, the wizard decides to cast a spell. Since there are no enemies around, he decides to cast it at the darkness. This makes everybody laugh. The sorcerer character then runs into an elf character, who is being controlled by another player. The game master announces that the party is being attacked by seven ogres. At this point, the game breaks into chaos. The guy playing as an elf protests, saying that the spell he cast earlier made the attack impossible. He and the game master get into an argument about whether he actually cast the spell. The guy in the kitchen is only concerned about whether his character, who is at the local bar, is getting drunk, and whether there were any female characters to have sex with. The movie shifts back to the initial narrator, who describes the scene as "America's Most Frightening Passtime." He closes the movie by saying it was not the childrens' fault for falling prey to evil; it was their gym teachers, who caused major damage to their self esteem. Presentation 8 Bit D&D is a combination of preexisting audio and images. The movie's audio was originally made by the Dead Alewives, a comedy troupe that was active from the 1980's to the 1990's. The graphics, meanwhile, are sprites from a wide variety of games. The main characters, who are playing the game, are sprites from the NES game Final Fantasy. This choice was inspired by the web comic 8 Bit Theater, which was a parody of the original Final Fantasy game. This was where the movie got its name. Sprites from a variety of other games were also used. Amazing flash considered to be one of the Top Flashes during that year. Reception 8 Bit D&D is one of the most popular Final Fantasy parodies on Newgrounds. As of January 2012, it has had over 1.7 million views, and a review average of 9.3/10. In addition to the Daily Feature and Weekly 2nd Place awards, it is also featured in the Final Fantasy Collection. View it here Category:Flash cartoons Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Final Fantasy Category:Comedy Movies